


Возвращайся домой

by RichTr



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichTr/pseuds/RichTr
Summary: Босс в пути.





	Возвращайся домой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Come On Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893544) by [gokkyun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokkyun/pseuds/gokkyun). 



Земля, на которой он стоит, будто вот-вот уйдет из-под ног, и воздух, тяжелеющий с каждой секундой, заставляет тошноту подступить к горлу. Ему кажется, что все вокруг совершенно нереально. 

Ноющая боль тысячей кинжалов врезается в сердце, и это второй раз в его жизни, когда он испытывает подобное, стоя перед могилой. Хотел ли он, чтобы все было вот так? Он хочет прошептать про себя слова отрицания, но осознает, что совершенно не уверен. С тех пор как он очнулся от комы, уверенность в чем-либо покинула его. 

Сейчас 2014. Дата на могиле, перед которой он стоит — февраль 2005. С тех пор, как Казухира Миллер умер, прошло почти десять лет. Боль, уже гораздо более острая, вновь пронзает тело Джона. 

Возвращая былое хладнокровие, мужчина отдает честь перед могилой его бывшего... товарища. Ледяной, суровый ветер сталкивается с его неподвижным телом, а единственный голубой глаз осматривает надгробие. Он опускает руку.

"Рад видеть тебя, Казухира."

Джон говорит, не получая ответа, из всех звуков в воздухе — лишь завывание чикагского ветра. Имя "Казухира" горечью оседает на языке. 

"Казухира.", — Сказал он сорок лет назад, еще при первой их встрече, когда они взглянули друг на друга не как на врагов. — "Иронично, что тебя зовут именно так, но звучит красиво. И длинно.".

Джону кажется, что он все еще может слышать веселый и обворожительный смешок Казухиры, как если бы молодой человек стоял сейчас рядом с ним. "Всяко лучше, чем Нейкид Снейк, во всех смыслах.", — С издевкой ответил он тогда, скрывая улыбку за тонкими пальцами, прижатыми к пухлым губам: "В таком случае, зови меня Миллер?"

"Нет, так тоже не пойдет.", — Джон слышит голос прежнего себя. — "Как насчет "Каз"?"

Это был первый раз, когда он увидел, как завораживающая красотой улыбка заиграла на лице Каза, возникающая лишь в моменты особой беззаботной радости. Уголки губ молодого человека чуть приподнялись, выделяя его скулы, высокие и заметные, и было видно, как засияли прекрасные голубые глаза, скрытые темными очками: "Я был бы не против."

Начиналось это всегда одинаково. Долгие, приятные ночи, в которые они обсуждали дальнейшее развитие их бизнеса, пока однажды им самим не надоели партнерские отношения, от которых они перешли к дружеским. Наблюдение за тем, как Каз рассуждает на различные темы, его заразительный энтузиазм и обаяние, завораживали. Его присутствие легким летним ветерком проносилось сквозь утомленное тело и сознание Джона, давая ему новую жизнь и надежду.

Поначалу, их ночи всегда оканчивались дружескими объятиями или шутливым тычком в плечо, до тех пор, пока губы Каза не прижались к губам Джона, не один раз.

Джон приоткрыл рот, желая сказать Казу слова, которые вертелись на языке с тех пор, как их пути разошлись, теплые слова, горькие, но правдивые, но Каз больше не мог его услышать. 

Не как тогда, во времена их совместного нахождения в FOXHOUND, странные обстоятельства больше не значили ничего. Но Каз значил многое для Джона, и ему было известно, что он был так же значим для Каза. Он услышал это в повзрослевшем и огрубевшем голосе мужчины, когда он кричал на него с нескрываемой ненавистью и гневом, но мгновенно замолчал, как только Джон подошел ближе. И если бы он коснулся рукой его шеи, так, как делал, когда они были моложе, гораздо моложе, то Каз снова дрожал бы как подросток, не невинный, но ведущий себя именно так.

"Я ненавижу тебя и то, кем ты стал.", — Сказал Каз, но тело его говорило о другом. Джон чувствовал, как Каз сжал его ладони в своих, губы его, сжатые в тонкую линию, дрожали, как если бы он вот-вот собирался разрыдаться.

"Я чувствую безумие, в которое ты утягиваешь меня, миллиметр за миллиметром.", — Джон почувствовал странное удивление, услышав дрожащий голос Каза. — "Но меня... продолжает тянуть к тебе.". Странно-холодные слова Каза создавали контраст с его теплыми пальцами по обеим сторонам его лица. Их лица приблизились друг к другу, и Джон почувствовал, как их дыхание и взгляды встретились. 

"Будет ли так всегда... Буду ли я чувствовать то же...", — Это было сказано почти неразличимым, лихорадочным шепотом, и Джон не был уверен, должен ли он был слышать это. А после знакомое чувство вновь пробудилось, пробежав от губ, к которым прижались губы Каза, сквозь все тело. От этого дыхание Джона перехватило, делая его чище, легче. Как позабытый летний ветерок, которым когда-то был для него Каз. 

Даже сейчас, когда они окончательно запутались, это было выше всех блаженств. Воспоминания Джона о прошлом, о временах, которые тогда были куда проще, времени, когда он тосковал по словам Каза. Но что-то было утрачено и это проявлялось даже сейчас, в обидах Каза, в том, как его тонкие пальцы зарывались в бороду Джона, как дрожало его тело, в сдавленном скулящем звуке, который он издал при поцелуе, как если бы его легкие были заполнены водой, но утонуть он не боялся.

Джон почувствовал каплю на руке и отстранился, совсем немного, голубой глаз уловил едва заметный блеск слезинки, сползающей по раскрасневшейся щеке Каза.

Стоило только Джону приподнять руку, чтобы вытереть каплю с лица Каза, как тот прошептал: "Избавь меня от своей доброты.". Он нервно сглотнул, пытаясь восстановить дыхание и вновь взглянул в глаза Джону: "Мои раны это все, что у меня есть.".

Тем вечером они занимались сексом — нет, любовью — в последний раз.

После этого Джон перестал пытаться изменить то, чего изменить не мог. Теперь против него обернулся не только его "сын", но и Каз.

Каз. Казухира. Миллер.

Человек, который мучил его, и которого он сам мучил.

Человек, с которым они построили собственное подобие того, что могли назвать своим домом, где они чувствовали ветер, обдувающий спины и дождь на своей коже. Они жили, боролись и любили. 

Для Джона это значило многое, — найти человека, который давал ему стимул двигаться вперед, к вожделенной гармонии в жизни.

Он всегда думал, что стал мертвецом уже после смерти Босс, но стоя здесь, перед могилой единственного человека, которого он хотел видеть рядом с собой, идущим по жизни вместе с ним, — он чувствовал себя по-настоящему умирающим. 

Незнакомая до сих пор печаль давила на него все сильнее. Боль и страх, засевшие в самом сердце, становилось все труднее скрывать, и он ясно понимал это. 

Это конец Каза. Это его собственный конец.

Это их конец. Так будет лучше.

Слова, которые появляются в голове Джона, тут же оседают на языке, но он не говорит ничего, потому что всех слов, что он может сказать Казу, недостаточно. Он не просит прощения и не признается в любви, как было когда-то, когда они были двумя влюбленными солдатами, не говорит заумных речей.

Вместо этого он произносит всего одну фразу.

"Я возвращаюсь домой, Каз."

И небывалая легкость наполняет его сердце, когда через пару дней глаза Джона закрываются в последний раз, находясь в окружении своей наставницы и сына.

И даже чувствуя, как он погружается в темноту, уголки его губ приподнимаются, и Джон слышит такой знакомый голос, звучащий в его голове, как когда-то, когда он был молод и в душе его и сознании не было ничего, кроме любви.

"Возвращайся домой, Босс."


End file.
